SKATER GIRL
by MIKA17
Summary: El futuro no siempre es como uno se lo espera o eso es lo que Bella piensa...One Shot :P


_**SKATER GIRL**_

-EDWARD TRANQUILIZATE, POR FAVOR- **le dije por milésima vez a mi mejor amigo.**

-PERO BELLA VOY A HACER EL PEOR PAPELON DE MI VIDA- **susurro nervioso**

**Suspire y puse mis manos en sus hombros** –ESCUCHAME, NO VA A PASAR NADA, NADA MAS LA VAS A INVITAR A LA FIESTA DE GRADUACION- **le sonreí**

-ME VA A RECHAZAR- **me dijo un poco mal**

-MMM PUEDE SER...PERO VOS TENES QUE PENSAR EN ESTO, SI ESA SALAME TE RECHAZA ELLA SE PIERDE AL MEJOR CHICO DEL MUNDO- **le dije sinceramente**

-ESO LO DECIS PORQUE SOS MI MEJOR AMIGA, NADA MAS- **me miro a los ojos**

-SI…EN PARTE- _"En realidad lo digo porque yo te amo" pensé_ **mirando el piso y alejando mis manos de él.**

**Escuchamos el timbre del recreo y salimos al recreo. Nos quedamos en la esquina del patio para esperar a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Los vimos salir y les hicimos señas con las manos para que nos vieran.**

**Los seis éramos amigos desde el jardín, siempre hacíamos casi todo juntos.**

**Alice es la hermana menor de Edward. Ella es una loca por la moda. Siempre va a locales caros de ropa. A veces se enoja conmigo porque dice que visto "ropa de chico" y no entiendo porque los jeans y camisas tambien usan las chicas. Alice es una de las personas más pequeñas que vi en mi vida. Tiene el pelo corto y cada punta a cualquier lado y tenia los ojos más oscuros que podías imaginar. Ella esta de novia con Jasper. **

**Él es una persona muy tranquila que le encanta leer y sabe mucho sobre historia, en especial de las guerras. Siempre es la persona indicada si queres desahogarte, es una buena persona para los secretos. Es alto, con el cuerpo marcado y tenia los ojos de un celeste claro que llamaba mucho la atención, tiene unos lindos ojos. Gracias a Dios, el estar con Alice a Jasper no se le pego el tema de la ropa. Jasper le gusta usar jeans con camisas siempre era así. **

**La hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, bueno Rosalie es simplemente perfecta era muy bonita y educada. Tiene una cabellera larga y rubia y tiene el cuerpo igual que las modelos y los ojos igual que los de Jasper. Casi siempre viste vestidos o polleras con remeras ajustadas con sandalias o botas. Es muy femenina. Lo único malo que tiene Rosalie son sus gustos…¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con mi hermano? Sinceramente no entiendo. **

**Emmett es una persona buena pero a la vez muy chiquilín e infantil. Emmett tiene un cuerpo de atleta de verdad, bueno tambien si estas en el equipo de lucha del colegio. Tiene el cabello negro rizado y tenia los ojos un color gris en los ojos (herencia de mi madre). En lo único que es bueno es en los deportes y cosas de matemáticas. Solo en eso. A Emmett le gusta usar ropa deportiva.**

**Después estamos Edward y yo. Edward es el chico perfecto. Sabe tocar el piano, la guitarra y la batería. Lee y sabe mucho. Es un chico sumamente atento, cariñoso, educado…un caballero. Por eso lo amaba…Tiene un cuerpo musculoso, el pelo rubio cobrizo, ojos verdes esmeraldas y una voz impresionante. En fin, estaba totalmente loca por él y la única que sabe mi secreto es Alice, aunque ella dice que soy un poco obvia.**

**Bueno yo soy totalmente normal. Delgada ojos color marrones y el pelo era de un color marrón rojizo era medio raro, soy un poco mas alta que Alice. En lo único que me destaco son en matemática y en música porque se tocar la guitarra y se cantar (según el profesor). **

**Edward y yo somos casi iguales, escuchamos la misma música, nos gusta las mismas cosas y siempre vestíamos común. Él con una camisa con un logo de una banda de rock o una camisa escocesa con unos jeans gastados y yo camisas "femeninas" como dice Alice, ya que ella me las compra. Unos jeans oscuros o grises y las zapatillas.**

Hoy era el día en el que Edward iba a pedirle a una de las chicas más populares del colegio. Tanya Denali. Para mi ella no tenia nada en especial pero todos babeaban por ella. Ella era alta delgada y siempre tenia una minifalda o algo como para que use una cualquiera. Se juntaba con otras descerebradas. Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, esas dos eran petisas y tenían el pelo tenido de negro para "que resalten" sus ojos y vestían casi igual que Tanya solo que ellas usaban la ropa un poco mas largo que su "líder". Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley, ellos estaban en el equipo de football, pero eran unos tontos, se creían que tenían a todo el colegio a sus pies y en especial a las chicas.

**Edward respiro profundo y supe que se estaba preparando para ir a encarar a Tanya. **

-YA TE DIJE, SI TE RECHAZA, ELLA SE LO PIERDE- **le sonreí** –VOS TRANQUILO Y ENCARALA-** me sonrió y camino hacia ella. Con los chicos nos quedamos mirando como iba a enfrentarla.**

-NO TENDRIAMOS QUE DAJERLO IR SOLO- **dijo Alice y la mire extrañada.**

-¿POR QUÉ? NI QUE VAYA A LA GUERRA- **dije sarcásticamente.**

-NO, PERO ES ALGO PARECIDO- **la mire sin entender** – TANYA ES LA MAS POPULAR, ¿CUÁNTO PENSAS QUE SE VA A TARDAR LA NOTICIA QUE EL CHICO ROQUERO DEL COLEGIO LA INVITO Y ELLA LO RECHAZO?- **me quede dura y mire con miedo a Edward que ya estaba con Tanya hablando.**

**Se notada a kilómetros que Edward estaba nervioso pero a la vez seguro. En un momento Tanya le sonrió muy contenta pero se le cayo rapidísimo cuando llegaron sus amigos. Nosotros nos acercamos disimuladamente cerca de Edward para no dejarlo enfrentar a esa jauría solo.**

-HEY! TANYA…¿QUÉ HACES HABLANDO CON EL ROQUERO?- **le pregunto Mike** –HOLA BELLA…¿YA PENSASTE EN MI PROPUESTA?- **me dijo con una voz que se suponía que intento de hacer zona sexy.**

-TE DIJE QUE LO IBA A PENSAR- **le dije cortante.**

-BUENO, ESPERO QUE TU RESPUESTA SEA POSITIVA, LINDA- _"Por dios voy a vomitar" pensé_ –Y BUENO…¿QUÉ HACES CON CULLEN TANYA?- **todo miramos a Tanya.**

-ME VINO A PREGUNTAR SI QUERIA IR CON ÉL A LA FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN- **dijo haciéndose la coqueta. Vi como se le extendía una sonrisa engreída en la cara y eso era mala señal. Esa sonrisa significa que algo malo iba a hacer.**

-JAJAJA- **se rieron los amigos de ella pero fue Stanley la que hablo** –ESTO VA A ESTAR BUENO- **y miro a Lauren con complicidad.**

**Yo centre toda mi atención en Edward que ya no parecía nervioso sino frustrado y avergonzado.**

-ROQUERITO…MIRATE Y DESPUES DECIME SI ESTAS A MI ALTURA PARA IR A LA FIESTA CONMIGO, JAJA- **se rio. Eso hizo que me enojara mucho.**

-CALLATE, DENALI- **le gruñí** –Y NO VUELVAS A BURLARTE O A REIRTE DE EDWARD, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- **en ese momento lo único que queria era pegarle** –ÉL ES MUCHO MEJOR PERSONA QUE VOS, ¡BRUJA DESCEREBRADA!-** le grite en la cara y estaba a punto de pegarle sino no hubiese sido por Edward que me agarro de la cintura con fuerza para no alejarme de él. Acerco su boca al oído y me susurro **–NO VALE LA PENA BELLA, VOS MISMA LO DIJISTE, ELLA SE LO PIERDE- **me sonrió y yo lo mire con tristeza. **_"Pero no tiene porque lastimarte" pensé_

-VAMOS BELLA, NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA- **me dijo Alice mientras me agarraba la mano para alejarnos de ahí.**

-UHH AL ROQURITO LO RECHAZARON- **dijo Newton y eso fue lo que hizo que mi paciencia se agote. Me solté de Alice y camine hacia él.**

-MIKE- **trate** **de sonar sexy y me parece que resulto porque se me quedo mirando.**

-¿SI, LINDA?- **pregunto y puso sus manos en mi cintura.**

-SOLTA A MI HERMANA, NEWTON O TE ROMPO LA CARA- **escuche a Emmett gruñir. No lo podía ver pero de seguro estaba muy enojado.**

-HEY SWAN, ELLA VINO POR SU CUENTA- **dijo Newton** -¿NO LINDA?- **me pregunto acercándose mas a mi.**

-SI EMMET, NO TE METAS- **le sonreí a Mike** –YA TENGO TU RESPUESTA… ¿QUERES SABERLA?- **le susurre en su oído y él asintió.**

**Aproveche que tenía mi pierna cerca de su entrepierna y le metí un rodillazo. Eso hizo que Mike me suelte y se tirara al piso con dolor.**

-MI RESPUESTA ES QUE SI ME VOLVES A HABLAR O A TOCAR, TE VOY A DEJAR ESTERIL, ¿ENTENDISTE TARADO?- **le gruñí y me aleje.**

**Jasper, Alice y Rosalie me veían sorprendidos, Emmett tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara pero la única cara que me importaba era la Edward, que no encontraba en ningún lado.**

-SE FUE A CASA, BELLS, CUANDO VIO QUE TE ACERCABAS A MIKE-** me susurro Alice. Mire a Emmett con suplica para que me dejara faltar a clases e ir con Edward. **

-TENE CUIDADO EN LA CALLE- **me dijo mi hermano y yo lo abrasé con fuerza y le susurre un gracias.**

**Salí corriendo a todo lo que podía y por suerte no me caí en todo el trayecto del colegio hasta mi camioneta. Conduje a toda la velocidad que mi vieja podía a la casa de los Cullen. Esme, la mamá de Edward me abrió y me sonrió.**

-BELLA, CREO QUE HOY FUE EL DIA DE LA INVITACION, ¿NO?- **asentí** -POBRE DE EDWARD CON RAZON VINO DESANIMADO- **mire las escaleras** -SUBI QUE ESTA EN SU HABITACION- **le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí escaleras arriba.**

**Al llegar a la habitación de Edward, vi que estaba tirado en su cama escuchando música. Me acerque a él y me acosté a su lado. Él me paso un brazo por los hombros y yo lo abrasé por la cintura. Estos eran lo momentos que me gustaban.**

-TE DIJE QUE ME IBA A RECHAZAR - **suspire y me sentí culpable** -HEY! NO FUE TU CULPA ASI QUE NO TE SIENTAS MAL, ¿SI?- **me trato de animar.**

-PERO YO TE ANIME A QUE LO HAGAS…- **levante mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos** -Y AHORA POR MI CULPA ESTAS MAL- ** susurre**

-LOS DOS SABIAMOS LO QUE ELLA IBA A DECIR- **me susurro mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y esa acción hizo que me sonrojara** -PERO ¿SABES QUE?- **negué con la cabeza** -NO ME SIENTO MAL O TRISTE-

**Lo mire confusa** -¿POR QUÉ NO? YO PENSE QUE TANYA TE GUSTABA- **dije algo triste ya que él era el amor de mi vida.**

**Él se rio y yo fruncí el ceño** -TANYA ES LINDA PERO NO ME GUSTA BELLA- _"¿Qué?"_ -SOLAMENTE LA QUISE INVITAR PORQUE PENSE QUE LA CHICA QUE EN REALIDAD ME GUSTA ME IBA A RECHAZAR- **me dijo tranquilo.**

-¿ME ESTAS CARGANDO?- **ahora estaba un poco enojada** -HICISTE EL PEOR PAPELON DE TU VIDA EN EL COLEGIO ¿POR UNA CHICA QUE NO TE GUSTA? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡Y PARA EL COLMO NO SE QUIEN ES LA OTRA!- a**hora mi enojo eran celos** -¡EDWARD! ¡QUIERO SABER AHORA MISMO QUIEN ES!- **él se rio** -¡EN SIMA TE REIS! YO ME VOY- **dije y trate de alejarme de él pero me tenia fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.**

-PERDON, PERO TE VES MUY GRACIOSA CUANDO ESTAS CELOSA- **me explico y eso me hizo enojar mas.**

-¿CÓMO QUERES QUE NO ME PONGA CELOSA? SI EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA ME DICE QUE UNA PERSONA LE GUSTA Y YO NO SE QUIEN…- **me calle al darme cuenta de lo que dije y lo mire con miedo** -YO…YO NO DIJE NADA- ** bufe** -OLVIDATE QUE DIJE ESO- **trate de alejarme otra vez de él pero no me soltaba** -EDWARD YA ESTOY SUFICIENTEMENTE INCOMODA, POR FAVOR SOLTAME, ME QUIERO IR- **dije mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas.**

-NO QUIERO QUE LLORES BELLA- **me susurro mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que se me habían escapado.**

-ENTONCES SOLTAME PARA QUE ME VAYA- **solloce**

-TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS- **me abrazo** - BELLA LO QUE VOY A DECIR ES MUY VERGONZOSO Y CURSI TAMBIEN PERO NO TE RIAS- **me agarro la cara con sus manos** -YO TAMBIEN GUSTO DE VOS, DESDE QUE NO CONOCIMOS ME GUSTAS. ESTO DE SER MEJORES AMIGOS NO SABES QUE MAL ME TENIA- **yo lo miraba como si estuviera hablando chino** -LO DE TANYA ERA UNA MENTIRA PARA VER QUE HACIAS PORQUE…BUENO YO YA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA DE VOS GUSTABA DE MI APARTE EL DIA QUE SE LO DIJISTE A ALICE POR EL TELEFONO ELLA SE PUSO A GRITAR Y YO LA ESCUCHE. _–"Ay no! La voy a matar, le dije que no gritara" pensé_ -NO PIENSES QUE FUE ALGO MALO- **me sonrió** -ESE DIA FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA, SABER QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS ERAN LOS MISMOS- **me acaricio el rostro** -¿FUE MUY CURSI?

**Me reí** –SI, UN POCO- **me miro avergonzado y yo le acaricie la mejilla **–PERO ME GUSTO- **me sonrió y me beso. **

-AHORA SI PUEDO DECIR QUE SOS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA EN VOZ ALTA- **me reí de nuevo y lo bese** **otra vez.**

_**5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**_

-¡¡BELLS!!- **escuche el grito de Alice mientras me maquillaba para salir. Entro a mi camerino muy agitada y se sentó en un sillón. Me termine de maquillar y la mire confusa.** -¿QUÉ PASO ALICE?- **le pregunté.**

-NO ME VAS A CREER QUIEN ESTA EN LAS PLATEAS- **negué con la cabeza.**

-LAS DESCEREBRADA!- **dijo con emoción y me quede dura.**

-¿EN SERIO? ¡NO TE CREO!- **le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.**

-¡DE VERDAD! TE DIJE QUE CON EDWARD TODAS LAS CHICAS IBAN A ESTAR ATRÁS DE ÉL, BUENO PARECE QUE MIS PREDICCIONES SON CORRECTAS- **se rio**

-ME PARECE QUE ES UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTRENAR LA NUEVA CANCION ¿NO?- **le pregunte.**

-¿LA QUE ESCRIBISTE DESPUES DEL PAPELON DE EDWARD?- **Alice sonreía a mas no poder.**

-SI ESA, ME PARECE QUE ES PERFECTA PARA ESTA SITUACION- **me reí**

-Y ESTO TE VA A ENCANTAR, COMPRO ENTRADAS PRIMERA FILA Y APARTE NO ESTA SOLA ESTA CON LOS OTROS- **salto emocionada**

-PERFECTO, ANDA Y AVISALES A EMMETT Y JASPER QUE ESA VA A SER LA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN QUE VAMOS A TOCAR, POR FAVOR- **ella asintió y salió.**

**Después de que terminamos el colegio, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y yo formamos una banda. Al principio tocábamos en bares y lugares así. Pero tuvimos mucha suerte que en unos de esos bares vaya un representante que queria ayudarnos para que la gente nos conozca. Así que…acá estamos en un teatro lleno de gente, yo como la cantante, Jasper y Edward como los guitarristas y Emmett en la batería.**

**Salí al escenario y vi que había mucha gente. Con los chicos tocamos como ocho canciones y se notaba que a la gente le gustaba nuestra música. Ya teníamos que terminar el show.**

-EDWARD, VAMOS A TOCAR LA NUEVA, LA QUE TE MOSTRE EL OTRO DIA-** le sonreí**

-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ?-** me pregunto intrigado**

-PORQUE SE VE QUE ATRAES AL PASADO-** me miro confuso y me reí **–TANYA Y SU GRUPO ESTAN ACA EN LA PRIMERA FILA, ¿NO LA VISTE?- **me miro sorprendido y miro la primera fila.**

**- ¡GUAU! NO VUELVO APOSTAR EN CONTRA DE ALICE- me rei y él se acerco a susúrrame en el oído –ES UN POCO MALVADO LO QUE VAS A HACER PERO ME GUSTA- me dio mi sonrisa favorita –TE BESARIA AHORA PERO VOY A ARRUINAR TODO- y yo asentí y le sonreí.**

**Me aleje de el sonriendo y mire a Jasper y a Emmett que me sonreía y pude ver que sabían todo.**

**Mire al publico y dije –ESTA CANCION VA A DEDICADA A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE GUSTAN DE SUS MEJORES AMIGOS Y VEN COMO LO RECHAZAN UNAS DESEREBRADAS, SE LLAMA SKATER BOY-**

**Empezaron Jasper y Edward con la guitarra acompañados de Emmett y después empecé yo.**

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can i make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can i say?  
(**Mire a Edward y después mire a Tanya que pude ver que había entendido que la canción era para ella)**

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
**(Señale con las manos el grupo de descerebradas que me miraban sorprendidos)**

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
**(Le sonreí al grupo)**

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up mtv.

(**Señale a Edward y toda la banda)**

**S**he calls up her friends,they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show **(Volví a señalar al grupo) **  
She tags along and stands in the crowd **(Señale a Tanya)**

Looks up at the man that she turned down. **(Me acerque a Edward mientras la miraba)****  
**He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? **(Me acerque donde estaba el grupo y les cante mirándolos fijamente)**

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boys mine now **(Me agache en donde estaba ella y le cante esas dos frases)**

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends **(Me pare y me acerque a Edward quien me sonreía**

**y cante para él)**

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be   
There is more that meets the eye

**(Volvi a mirar a Tanya)**

I see the soul that is inside **(****La acaricie el rostro a Edward)**

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl **(Lo señale y después a mi)**  
Can i make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
I'm with the skater boy, i said see ya later boy **(****Edward dejo de tocar la guitarra y me abrazo)**

I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know **(Se alejo de mi y volvió a tocar la guitarra mientras terminaba de cantar la canción)**

**Edward se volvió a acercar a mí y miro a Tanya que estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder con sus amigos atrás de ella helados. **

**Mire a Edward divertida y le sonreí, él me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.**

-AHORA ESTO NO VA A ARRUINAR NADA-** lo mire confusa **–AHORA SI TE PUEDO BESAR-

-EDWARD ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UN ES…-** y no pude terminar la frase ya que sentí sus labios contra los míos. Le correspondí con mucho entusiasmo que hizo que me olvidara de todo. Hizo que me olvidara que estaba Tanya y el grupo de descerebrados, que estábamos en un escenario que había un millón de gente mirándonos y sacándonos fotos.**

-ME PARECE QUE TANYA ENTENDIO QUE PERDIO AL SKATER BOY-** le susurre cuando se alejo un poco de mi.**

-NUNCA LO TUVO Y NUNCA LO VA A TENER-** frunció el ceño después de decir eso y me miro divertido **–BELLA, ¿DÓNDE TENES EL MICRFONO?-** me pregunto riéndose **

-EN LA MANO ¿POR?-** lo mire confusa**

-¿Y DÓNDE ESTA TU MANO?-** mire su pecho **–CON RAZON ESCUCHO FUERTE LO QUE ESTOYDICIENDO-** se rio otra vez.**

**Ahí fue cuando entendí lo que dijo, el micrófono estaba en su pecho, encendido, en una distancia donde se podía escuchar todo lo que nosotros decíamos. Y nosotros estábamos hablando de Tanya y sobre nuestro amor y todo el publico lo escucho. Me aleje despacio de él y mire al publico que estaba totalmente en silencio y sonriendo. Mire a Alice y a Rosalie que estaban en los costados del escenario, las dos sonriendo. Emmett y Jasper se estaban riendo.**

-AM, NOSOTROS…-** empecé a decir pero no continúe porque no supe que decir.**

-¡BESO! ¡BESO!-** empezó a gritar la gente y yo me puse totalmente colorada. **

**Edward me agarro de la cintura **–NO HAY QUE HACER AL PÚBLICO ESPERAR, MI SKATER GIRL**- me reí y lo bese.**


End file.
